Nintendo Power V274
Nintendo Power Vol 274 is the December issue of 2011. Pulse What a Crazy Year! Walk of Fame Snakes a Lot Big Bad Bellum Zelda in a Form of a Question Done and Done Know the Score Rising Sun Fun Suck it Up Save the Princess, Paisano! Special Letter Request: What's the worst that you've ever been stuck in a game? Score: Original Compositions, Zelda Games, Recieve Games as Gifts, By playing a recent Zelda game, Super Mario Bros,Mario and Bowser, Nintendo selects Games, Funky Kong Power Up Kid Icarus: Uprising The Legend of Zelda Symphony Concert Shifting World A winner is: Buy two get one free video game sales Dodongo Dislikes: Being left out of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Best Video Game Moment The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker GCN 2003 Ganondorf's Demise Star Power: Mario Career Graph 1981 Mario's girlfriend gets kidnapped by a ornery ape 1981 But then Mario knocks down the ape 1983 Mario's spotlight gets taken away by his brother Luigi 1985 After several toad fakeouts, Mario finally rescues the princess 1992 Mario gets his first car but then slips into a banana and crashes into a green pipe 2005 Mario must babysit himself in a cruel twist of fate 2008 Mario plants a fisted punch in Sonic's face 2009 Mario must look in Bowser's organs. Yuck! Our favorite Mario games Super Mario Bros 3 1990, NES Super Mario World 1991 SNES Super Mario 64 1996 n64 Super Mario Galaxy Wii 2007 It's a me Mario Super Mario 64 1996 n64 Power Quiz In the movie, The Wizard which NES acessory does Lucas Barton love because it's so bad? The lovable robot was originally included with the NES was named R.O.B. What does R.O.B stand for? What two NES accessories allowed up to four players to play games simultaneously? Answers: The Power Glove, Robotic Operating Buddy, The NES Four Score and the NES Satelitte Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva Pokemon Global Link Warp Zone 5 years ago Wii Console 10 years ago Super Smash Bros. Melee 20 years ago Metroid II: The Return of Samus The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Interview Collector's Corner Potbelly, Shadow, Sonic Action Figures Mega Man, Proto Man, Dr. Wily, Zero, Dr. Light, Explode Man, Bird and Trash Can Action Figures Readers Most Wanted Wii * Mario Party 9 * Rhythm Heaven Fever * The Amazing Spider Man * Combat Wings: The Great Battles of WWII * Men In Black Wii U * Batman: Arkham City * Ninja Gaiden III: Razor's Edge * LEGO City Stories * Battlefield 3 * Tekken* Nintendo 3DS * Paper Mario* * Luigi's Mansion 2 * Kid Icarus: Uprising * Animal Crossing* * Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle Download Nintendo 3DS Updates Mutant Mudds Pokedex 3D Cards Mighty Switch Force! Evaluation Station: 100 In 1 Explosive Megamix, Anima: Ark Of Sinners, Horizon Riders, Fish Tank, Castle Conquerer Revolution, Furry Legends, 1001 Blockbusters, CatTrap, Double Dragon, Burger Time Deluxe, Side Pocket, Pyramids Previews * Rhythm Thief and the Emperor's Treasure * Tales of the Abyss * Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games * Crush 3D Features Resident Evil: Revelations Rhythm Heaven Fever Nintendo Power Holiday Buyer's Guide Tekken 3D Prime Edition Donkey Kong Games Power Profiles Alex Neuse Playback Contra Reviews * Mario Kart 7 * Fortune Street * WWE All Stars * WWE 12 * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * LEGO Harry Potter Years 5-7 (Wii, 3DS) * Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion XL * Bejeweled 3 * Sonic Generations * Reviews Archives: * Solatorobo: Red the Hunter * Kirby Mass Attack * Nascar Unleashed Community Brawl Toys Photo Challenge: This Month's Theme Halloween Next Month We take a look at 2012 and it's hottest upcoming games not only that but also Kid Icarus: Uprising. Speaking of Kid Icarus there is a 3D Classics also coming out for the original Kid Icarus Category:Nintendo Power